


Forgotten

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth and Roman forget what day it is.





	1. Forgotten

It’s December 7th. Admittedly, it’s not Dean’s favorite day, but he’s actually kind of looking forward to his birthday. Last year, Roman and Seth had thrown him a surprise party and it had been a lot of fun. Almost as much fun as their surprise for him later on that night in bed. So he’s a little excited to see what they have planned for him this year.

He walks downstairs to find Roman and Seth sitting around the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. They don’t even look up at him as he pours himself a cup. He sits down beside Roman and leans into him. 

“Good morning.” Dean murmurs, sipping on his coffee.

Roman mumbles a good morning back at him and Seth grunts. Dean blinks, a little startled at their lack of enthusiasm. They don’t wish him a happy birthday and his heart sinks a little. 

He doesn’t bring it up then and the rest of the day goes like that. He hopes that they’re planning some sort of surprise, but everything feels off to him. They never bring up the fact that it’s his birthday, never wish him a happy birthday, they never say anything about it. 

When he gets home from running errands, there’s no party waiting for him. Seth and Roman are watching TV, curled together on the couch. They barely look at him as he comes in, murmuring their greetings to him. He goes into the kitchen and there’s not even a cake. 

He figures he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. He should have been used to his birthday being ignored and forgotten. It was his fault anyway. He knows better by now. He doesn’t know why he expected anyone to remember something like this. It’s not important. Just another day.

He goes to bed early, waving off their questions. He curls up on his side of the bed, faking sleep when they come in. He listens to them make love right next to him, neither of them trying to wake him. They don’t even want him for that. 

He falls asleep, heart aching and heavy in his chest while they sleep peacefully beside him.


	2. You'd Better Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his payback.

Seth wakes up that morning with a nagging feeling that he’s forgotten something. Something important. It annoys him enough that he finally untangles himself from Roman and frowns at Dean’s empty side of the bed. He heads into the kitchen, intent on coffee and trying to puzzle out what it is he’s forgotten. The newspaper on the table catches his eye and he tugs it over to him as he settles down in chair to read it while his coffee brews. The date catches his eye and he frowns. December eighth. But that can’t be right. 

He plucks his mug from the Keurig and heads into the living room, newspaper in his free hand. Dean’s curled up on the couch, watching TV. He doesn’t look up as Seth settles next to him. 

“Good morning.” Seth says, leaning in to kiss Dean’s cheek.

Dean hums at him, moving back away from him to avoid the kiss.

Seth frowns, pulling back, figuring that Dean’s just not in a touchy feely mood right now. “Hey, what’s today?”

“Thursday.” Dean answers, clearing his throat.

“No, like the date.” Seth clarifies.

“December eighth. Why?” Dean asks, voice flat.

Seth pales. “It’s really the eighth?”

“All day.” Dean mumbles.

Seth suddenly knows what he’s forgotten. Dean’s birthday yesterday. Oh God, he’s the worst boyfriend ever. “You didn’t say anything.”

“About what?” Dean asks, glancing at Seth.

“We forgot your birthday. Why didn’t you say anything? I’m so sorry, Dean.” Seth says desperately.

“Doesn’t matter. Not like it’s the first time someone’s forgotten. Not that big a deal.” Dean shrugs, turning back to the TV, but Seth knows this is bothering Dean more than he’s going to admit.

“Dean, babe, it is a big deal!” Seth disagrees, tugging at Dean’s shirt.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. It’s over and done with.” Dean huffs, shoving Seth’s hand away from him. 

“Dean, please. Let us make it up to you.” Seth pleads, settling back on his knees beside Dean on the couch.

“Do what you want. I don’t care.” Dean folds his arms across his chest and stares at the TV.

Seth sighs. He knows they fucked up, but they’ll make it right. They have to.

Seth darts up off the couch and launches himself onto Roman’s torso. Roman grunts, arms automatically catching Seth around his waist. “What the hell, Seth?”

“We forgot Dean’s birthday yesterday.” Seth hisses.

“What? No, we didn’t. It’s today.” Roman grumbles.

“No, today is the eighth. We forgot his birthday!” Seth smacks Roman’s chest.

“Oh fuck.” Roman stares up at Seth with wide eyes.

“Yeah! We’re the worst boyfriends ever.” Seth hops off of Roman and starts getting dressed. 

“What are you doing?” Roman asks, propping himself up in bed.

“Get up! We have to go get him a cake!” Seth snaps, throwing on the first shirt and pair of jeans he can find.

Roman pushes himself out of bed and puts on the clothes Seth throws in his direction. “Where are we going to get him a cake now?”

“I know a place.” Seth says, pulling his hair up into a messy bun and shoving his feet into his boots.

“Don’t tell me that weird sex bakery place.” Roman groans.

“You know he wanted a cake from there.” Seth says, hurrying Roman out of the bedroom. 

“We’ll be back.” Seth yells to Dean who doesn’t reply as they dash out of the apartment and down the street. 

They duck into the bakery and picking out the cake is fairly easy. Seth just picks out the biggest, most chocolate covered, sprinkle laden dick cake he can find and tells the girl to write Happy Birthday, Dean in white frosting near the tip. She smirks as they pay for it and head back out, Roman carrying the surprisingly heavy cake. 

Dean pokes his head into the kitchen when they return, placing the cake down. “What’s that?”

“Your cake!” Seth says, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him into the kitchen. 

Roman takes off the lid and Dean peers inside. “It has M and Ms on the balls.”

“We thought you’d like that.” Roman smirks. 

“Doesn’t make up completely for what you did, but it’s a start.” Dean drags his finger down the length of the cock, licking the frosting from his finger.

“You want candles? Want us to sing?” Seth asks, gathering up forks and saucers. 

“No. Just gimme cake.” Dean demands, scooping up more frosting. Roman can’t seem to look away from Dean’s mouth.

Seth cuts him a slice and is surprised to find there are rainbow sprinkles on the inside of the vanilla cake. As soon as Dean moans around his first bite of the cake, Roman is shoving him back against the counter and dropping to his knees in front of him. 

Dean blinks and looks down at Roman and then at his cake. He shrugs. “Go for it.”

Roman drags down Dean’s gym shorts, pleased to find that he isn’t wearing underwear underneath and takes the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently, getting Dean fully hard for him. Seth watches, biting his lip as Dean eats his cake and Roman takes more and more of Dean’s cock into his mouth. 

Dean curls his tongue around his fork, eyes locked on Seth, movements mimicking Roman’s. “Want a taste? The cake is really good." 

Seth steps up to Dean, beside Roman and kisses Dean deeply, licking the chocolate from his mouth. He takes the plate from Dean’s hand and sets it on the counter behind them.

Dean moans into Seth’s mouth as his hips jerk forward into Roman’s mouth. Roman pins his hips back against the counter, sucking harder, deep throating Dean with ease. Seth slides a hand up Dean’s shirt, fingers tugging at his nipples. 

Roman fumbles for Dean’s shorts, going through the pockets until he finds a small tube of lube and reaches up, pressing it into Seth’s hand. Seth breaks their kiss and grins down at Roman as he uncaps it, slicking his fingers. Roman pulls Dean’s hips forward, forcing him to bend back slightly as Seth slips a hand down behind him, dragging the tip of one finger across his hole. 

Dean whines as Seth slowly presses his finger into him as Roman pulls back to suck at the head of his cock. Seth kisses him again, teeth nipping at Dean’s lips as he pushes another finger into him, fucking him as Roman goes back down, tongue tracing patterns on the underside of his cock.

Dean gasps against Seth’s mouth, not really kissing him anymore as Seth drags his mouth down Dean’s jawline, nipping the skin and then soothing it with his tongue. 

Dean tangles one hand in Roman’s hair, tugging gently. "I’m gonna come.”

“Come on. Come for us.” Seth purrs into his ear, twisting his fingers inside of Dean, pressing them firmly against his sweet spot. Dean moans brokenly, hunching over Roman as his orgasm crashes into him. Roman sucks him through it, milking him as Seth strokes his fingers across his sweet spot. Dean shudders against them as Roman swallows around his cock. 

Roman stands up, wiping his mouth on his hand before kissing Dean firmly, letting Dean taste himself on his tongue. He grinds himself against Dean’s thigh as Seth pulls his fingers out of Dean and Dean twitches, whining into the kiss. 

Seth pushes his hand down into Roman’s sweats and Dean gropes blindly over for Seth’s cock, stroking him through his short before working his hand inside of them, stroking Seth in time to the rhythm Seth’s got going on Roman’s cock. 

It doesn’t take them long before they’re groaning and coming in their pants and Dean’s smirking, narrow eyed at his lovers. 

“Well, that’s a pretty good start, but I don’t know if I forgive you quite yet. Might have to spend all day making it up to me.” He says, tongue flicking across his bottom lip.

Roman and Seth exchange a look. “I think we can do that. We do owe you a lot of apologies.”

“Yeah, you do. On your knees and everything.” Dean laughs.

“We really are sorry though, baby boy.” Roman strokes a hand through Dean’s hair, kissing his cheek.

Dean’s eyes soften. “I know.”

“We love you.” Seth mumbles into Dean’s neck, arms around his slim waist.

“I know, I love you too. Even if you are horrible boyfriends who forget my birthday.” Dean kisses the side of Seth’s head.

So his boyfriends did forget his birthday, but Dean forgives them. Eventually. After lots of orgasms and cake. It is a nice cake after all.


End file.
